XHurting Memories(RobinxOC version)X
by Silverhunt
Summary: Dick Grayson has affected Jasmine more than he'll ever know when he hurts her. Is it too late for him to make her feel better, or will she cut off from him entirely? RobinxOC!
1. Chapter 1

_"Blue Jay B09."_ the computer announced as Jasmine stepped out of the zeta tube. _"Uugh, thanks you stupid computer,"_ Jasmine thought irritably. She'd been hoping to enter the cave undetected, but since that piece of junk gave her away…

Blue Jay looked around for somewhere to hide, just in case she wasn't the only one there. She turned and high-tailed it to her room as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Jasmine?" The heroine froze. He was in the cave. She was so close to her room, just a few more feet…

Jasmine turned the last corner that lead to her dorm as quietly as possible. She could see her door, just a little farther… Suddenly, Robin appeared from around the corner. "Jasmine!"

Jasmine bolted for the door. She shut and locked it as fast as humanly possible. Jasmine dropped to the floor with a sigh.

"Why are you avoiding me?" The voice from behind her made Jasmine yelp in surprise as she turned around to find Robin standing there with a vent cover on the floor next to him. Jasmine couldn't help but remember…

-Flashback-

"Kill yourself," Robin sneered as they got back from the mission. There was a whoosh of air and the next second Blue Jay was on the floor and Robin was gone.

-End of Flashback-

Jasmine folded her knees in and buried her face in them as a lone tear slid down her cheek. "Go _away_!"

"Jasmine? Are you okay?" Robin's voice softened.

-Flashback-

"Why are you such a _bitch_?" Robin asked, his voice full of venom. Jasmine internally winced. He hurt her so badly, just with mere words.

"Why are you such a bastard?" she retorted painfully. Her words lacked their previous edge, but he probably didn't notice. He never does.

"Do you even know the definition of 'bastard'?" Robin challenged.

"Yeah, the definition of 'bastard' is the _Boy Wonder_!" Jasmine exclaimed. Then she turned away from him and the others. She couldn't cry. She couldn't show weakness. This is _exactly_ why she tries her best _not_ to get attached to _anyone_.

Jasmine remembered an old quote, one of her favorites: _'Love None, and None can hurt you'_. It said two different things: if you don't love anyone, then nobody can hurt you. The other message: if you love someone, then that person can hurt you. Jasmine learned that the hard way…

-End of Flashback-

More tears fell as she began to sob. Why? Why does he do that to her? Doesn't he know how much he hurts her?

Jasmine heard Robin's footsteps as he approached her. Her face was brought up by her chin. He looked concerned. "Jasmine, talk to me. Whats wrong?" She just shook her head and kept crying. Robin must have realized by now that she wasn't going to say anything.

Jasmine heard Robin move toward the door and made to move, but was brought back down into his lap. She just snuggled into his chest and sobbed. Robin began running his hand over her head, down her long hair, and back again.

"Thats it. Just cry it out, you can talk to me in a minute," he whispered gently. They stayed like that for a long time, even after Jasmine stopped crying. Robin looked down at her.

"Do you wanna talk about it now?" he murmured. Jasmine thought for a minute, then nodded uncertainly. Robin smiled. "Ok, shoot."

Jasmine snuggled closer. "I keep hearing you," she confessed. Robin seemed confused. "What do you mean? What am I doing?"

"I keep hearing you insulting me or telling me to kill myself," Jasmine said, tears threatening to fall as she looked up at Robin. He had a guilty and pitiful expression on his face.

"Jasmine, I'm really sorry. I am SO sorry I made you feel that way." Robin pulled Jasmine into a deeper embrace as she began to sob again. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

Eventually Jasmine stopped crying. "We good?" Robin asked, but didn't receive and answer. "Jasmine?" Thats when he heard her breathing softly. He chuckled. Jasmine had fallen asleep in his arms. Now that he thought about it, she did look cute when she slept. Child-like, even.

Robin just sat there for a while, then decided he wanted to watch a movie. He carefully lifted his precious cargo, and carried her to the living room with him. Robin sat down on the couch with Jasmine in his lap again.

Jasmine began to mumble something in her sleep. Robin leaned closer. "Whazzat?" he asked curiously. Jasmine's eyes snapped open. Robin yelped in surprise. "I said, 'if you ever carry me without my permission again, I will personally kick your ass'," she said in a challenging tone.

Robin just shot her a smug look. "Come on, you know you liked it. Besides, you never know when you'll get another chance to be carried by the Boy Wonder again," he answered smugly.

Jasmine scoffed. "Whatever." She snuggled into Robin's chest. "So, what are we gonna watch, or are you just gonna sit on the couch watching the black screen?"

"Haha, very funny _Jaz_ ," Wally shot back. Jasmine sat up.

"What have I told you about calling me 'Jaz'?" Robin pretended to think.

"Well, you told me that I could call you 'Jaz' whenever I wanted to, _Jaz_ ," Robin said smugly.

"Thats it!" Jasmine jumped up and ran to her room. Robin just sat there, being his usual smug self. Little did he know that Jasmine had gotten her shuriken, and was currently sneaking from behind the couch.

As soon as Robin lifted the remote to turn the tv on, a shuriken flew and claimed it from his hand. "What the-" Robin started, flabbergasted. The he turned around and saw Jasmine.

Robin gasped. " _You_ ," he exclaimed. Jasmine looked back and forth. "Who, _me_?" she asked in an innocent tone. "I did _nothing_ ," she said sweetly.

"You could have cut off my hand!" Robin exclaimed. "But I didn't," Jasmine sang.

"Besides, you shouldn't have called me 'Jaz'," she said. Robin smirked. "But when has that ever stopped me, _Jaz_?" Jasmine let out a growl of frustration and jumped onto the couch. More specifically, on _Robin_.

"Ah! Jasmine! Get off me!" Robin shouted. Jasmine looked at him with a challenge in her eyes. "Only if you promise to stop calling me 'Jaz'," she demanded. Robin chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Jaz! You know you like it!" Robin said playfully. Jasmine glared at him. "Richard John Grayson, I swear…"

"You swear what? What'll you do?" Robin paused. "And how do you know my full name?"

"Oh, that was me," came a voice from behind them and a camera flash. Robin and Jasmine turned to see Wally looking at them from the back of the couch. Another camera flash. "And I must say, you two do look like a happy couple," Wally said, his voice full of mischief as he took yet another picture.

"Smile!" Wally took several more pictures.

Jasmine tried to get off him, but they were still tangled from their fight and toppled to the floor, each still trying to detach from the other. Wally took a few more shots of the uncomfortable duo, then made his grand escape.

Finally, Robin and Jasmine got separated. Robin looked around. "Ugh, I hate it when he runs off like that. WALLY!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Jasmine winced. "Bird Boy, could you not?" she said rubbing her ear.

Robin looked over at her. "Sorry," he said as he offered his hand. Jasmine took it, but Robin overestimated his strength and pulled her up more than he intended, and they ended up on the floor again with Jasmine on top of Robin.

Robin chuckled nervously. "Well, this is awkward."

Jasmine glared at him. "No shit, Bird Boy."

Something occurred to Robin. "Hey, Jasmine? Why do you call me 'Bird Boy'?"

Jasmine blushed furiously. "Well, you're name is a type of bird."

Robin decided to push farther. "Uh-huh. And?" he asked.

Jasmine glared at him. "Don't push your luck Bir-Boy Wonder." Robin snickered.

"'Boy Wonder'? Who are you and what have you done with my Jasmine?" he asked. Jasmine raised and eyebrow.

" _Your_ Jasmine?" she asked skeptically. Robin turned beet red. "Well, ya know, figuratively speaking…" he replied nervously.

"Mm-hmm. Suuuuuure. Whatever you say Bird Boy," Jasmine teased him.

"Its the truth, _Jaz_ ," Robin shot back with a smirk. Jasmine punched him in the arm playfully. "You talk to much."

"But you love it."

"You still talk to much."

"I didn't hear a denial," Robin said looking smug. "You still love me for it."

Jasmine looked redder than a tomato now. "Shut- _up_ Bird Boy!"

"You called me 'Bird Boy' again!" Robin exclaimed.

"Thats because its one of your nicknames I gave you!"

"Really, what other nicknames have you given me, Jaz?"

"Bird Boy, Boy Blunder, Bird Brain- I thought I told you not to call me 'Jaz'!"

Robin faked innocence. "What? I don't remember that _ever_ happening. You thought wrong, Beautiful," Robin said flirtatiously.

Jasmine stopped. "What did you call me?"

Robin's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. "I said, 'You thought wrong, Beautiful'."

They just sat there in silence, until Robin realized Jasmine was still on top of him. "Ahem, Jasmine…"

Jasmine must have realized this as well because she jumped up and apologized. She offered her hand. Robin took it, and Jasmine pulled him up. He ended up so close…

Jasmine cleared her throat. "Well, I should go back to my room. Got a lot of homework." They both chuckled nervously. "Yeah…" Robin said.

At a speed that would make Flash jealous, Robin came right up to Jasmine, pecked her on the lips, and ran back to his room. Jasmine brought her fingers up to her lips. He just kissed her. Dick freakin Grayson just _kissed her_.

Jasmine grinned. Then, just for the sake of it yelled, "ROBIN!" and walked off toward her room smiling. Just as Jasmine stepped into her room, she heard someone yell. "You know you love it!" Jasmine shook her head with a sigh and turned in for the night.

—

Blood. There was blood, everywhere. Everywhere Jasmine looked, all she could see where pools of blood. Then she saw them.

Her mother, on the ground with her eyes wide open and a javelin sticking out from her chest.

Her little sister sister, with her neck broken.

Wally, hung by his neck with a rope, eyes bulging.

Aqualad, sprawled on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth.

Miss Martian, with a slash across her neck.

Superboy, with Kryptonite sticking out of his chest.

Zatanna, with blood spilling out of her stomach.

And Robin. Robin, walking toward her in uniform. "Traitor. You're a pathetic excuse for a hero. You've never belonged here and never will," he spat, voice thick with venom.

"No," Jasmine said backing up. "NO!"

Jasmine sat up gasping, covered in sweat.

"Hey, Jasmine, calm down! Its ok! Its just a nightmare, its not real!"

She looked to her right and saw Robin staring down at her with concern in his bright blue eyes.

"Its ok, it was just a nightmare," he said again, attempting to calm her. Robin sat down on the bed and enveloped Jasmine in a comforting hug. "It was just a nightmare…"

Jasmine weakly returned the hug, still trembling and breathing heavily as Robin began running his hand over her hair again and again. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.  
Jasmine took a shaky breath. "They-they were dead. Mom, Wally, Zatanna, my sister, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy. And you-you came to m-me and called me a tr-traitor," she sobbed.

"Shh," Robin soothed her. "Jasmine, I would never do that to you. I'm staying by your side, the whole way."

Jasmine looked up at him. "Promise?"

Robin nodded. "I promise, Beautiful." Jasmine squeezed her one last time then got up. "Good night, Jaz."

"Wait!" Jasmine blurted. Robin looked back, startled with a confused expression on his face. "Yes?"

Jasmine looked down. "Could you stay with me tonight?" she pleaded quietly. Robin smiled. "Sure."

Robin crawled under the covers and put an arm around Jasmine's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Jasmine snuggled into his chest, while he rested his chin on her head.

"Thank you," Jasmine whispered. Robin smiled again. "Anything for you, _Jaz_ ,"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about? _I_ didn't do anything!" Robin exclaimed in a mock-innocent voice.

Jasmine picked up a pillow and whacked him with it, the both of them laughing quietly. "Good night, Robin."

Robin pulled Jasmine even closer. "Good night Jasmine."

And with that, the two teenagers fell asleep in each others' arms.

 **Thanks for reading! It was basically a RobinxOC version of 'Hurting Memories'. Also, I based the memories off of my own experiences with someone I care about. Only he didn't really care, he just apologized for telling me to kill myself because some administrator told him too. He never really cares, never has never will. Typical middle school drama, right? Review please!**

 **-Silver**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! If you want me to continue this story, then I need you to review and let me know. If I don't get reviews, then chances are I'm not gonna continue the story. I need you guys to work with me here.**

 **-Silver**


End file.
